


POST-IT

by Arabell



Series: One Direction Fanfiction [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Deaf Character, F/M, Français | French, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabell/pseuds/Arabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam marche en plein nuit et voix une jeune fille qui lit sur un band</p>
            </blockquote>





	POST-IT

**Author's Note:**

> Ce Os laisse place à l'imagination de l'histoire entière. Il était au départ l'un de mes premiers plan de Fanfiction sur 1D, mais que je n'ai plus réaliser, car j'avais su qu'une autre fanfiction existait déjà sur le sujet une relation entre un des membres et une personne sourde. Il est donc devenu un One Shot et j'espère que vous l'aiderai, parce que c'est un straight et que je n'en fait pas beaucoup.
> 
> Arabell

 

 

 

_**Liam se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle.** _

 

 

Il l'avait remarqué de loin. Assise sur un banc, les yeux rivés dans son bouquin, des écouteurs aux oreilles. Il se rappelait qu'il ne faisait pas très chaud cette nuit-là. Comme toutes les nuits où il s'aventurait dans la ville le silence régnait et que seulement le vent, qui procurait juste ce qu'il fallait pour refroidir l'atmosphère, résonnait dans ses tympans.

 

  
Éclairé par l'une des seules lanternes du parc, elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence du châtain qui la regardait. Elle lisait un livre qu'elle connaissait en entier, celui de  _Tristan & Isolde_ et c'était son passage préféré. Il était improbable qu'elle laisse glisser son regard hors de ses pages jaunie par le temps. Elle savourait chaque mot comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle les voyait, totalement captivée par le dénouement.

 

  
Liam trouvait ceci un peu étrange. Pourquoi une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année viendrait lire un livre un samedi sort dans un parc? Pour lui, les seules raisons qui le poussaient à se promener vers deux heures trente du matin, c'était qu'il n'avait pas à supporter les messes bases, les appareilles photos et tout ce qui se rapportait à sa vie de star.

Bien sûr, Liam était heureux d'avoir réalisé son rêve de faire découvrir sa voix au monde, mais la simple vie qu'il menait autre fois lui manquait de temps et d'autre. Et le fait de passer dans les rues désertes du cartier où il avait grandi le réconfortait un peu.

 

  
Il y avait aussi les conversations toutes bêtes qu'il pouvait entretenir avec des gens inconnues qui créaient un vide en lui. Bien sûr, il y avait les trois autres membres du groupe et sa famille à qui Liam pouvait se confier et parler du beau temps, mais un jour vous n'avez plus rien à vous dire puisque tout a déjà été dit. Liam cherchait une oreille tout simplement et cette jeune fille en possédait deux, le problème était qu'il ignorait que ceux-ci de l'entendrait jamais. 

 

  
Ça faisait déjà quelques nuits que Liam avait croisé cette jeune fille et qu'il n'avait pas osé aller l'aborder. Il sent voulait et regrettait d'avoir été aussi froussard, car elle avait l'air d'une fille simple et aimable. Conscient de son erreur, le châtain avait essayé de retourner la voir la nuit suivante, mais elle n'y était plus. Les deux jours qui ont suivi non plus. Il devait lui dire adieu.

 

  
Liam ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il désirait vraiment la revoir. Aller lui parler et entretenir une conversation avec elle. Il voulait entendre le son de sa voix, dont il était sûr qu'elle serait merveilleuse. Tout comme ses yeux l'étaient, d'un brun éclatant. Il ne pourrait jamais les oublier. Comment oublier de telles merveilles.

 

  
Pour cette raison, notre très cher chanteur avait laissé un petit mot, lors de la dernière nuit, qui disait simplement « j'aimerais te parler.» Il l'avait mis dans une enveloppe sous le fameux banc où il l'avait vue. Liam savait pertinemment que ce message n'arriverait jamais à la jeune fille. Soit il sera lu par un inconnu ou bien envoler au vent pour ne jamais être ouverte. Il n'attendait pas grand-chose, mais au moins il avait mis une chance de plus de son côté.

 

  
Le brun était perdu dans ses pensées. Il voulait savoir si un jour il la recroiserait. Il voulait lui demander ce qu'elle lisait, ce qu'elle écoutait et savoir son point de vue sur des sujets comme d'autre. Il voulait la connaitre. 

 

  
Le groupe était présentement en interview, mais Liam n'était vraiment pas concentré. Les yeux qui regardaient dans le vide. Les oreilles à demi sourd. Il était autre part, perdu dans un monde de question. La journaliste le remarqua assez rapidement d'ailleurs et en profita par le fait même. 

 

  
**__A qui pensez-vous Liam? Est-ce votre récente rupture avec Sophia qui vous met dans un tel état?_ **  


 

  
Liam ne savait pas quoi répondre. Bien sûr que Sophia agissait beaucoup sur ses émotions en ce moment, mais ce qui pesait sur son être était simplement qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été à l'abord de la jeune fille aux écouteurs. Alors, pourquoi le simple nom de cette dernière émit comme une égratignure dans son coeur.

 

  
**__On ne se remets jamais vite de ce genre de chose mais je passe à travers. Les garçons et nos fans m'aident énormément._ **  


 

  
suite à ses mots, Louis qui était assis juste à côté du jeune châtain, lui fit un petit geste amicale. Il passa son bras autour de l'épaule de ce dernier et le rapprocha de lui faisant en sorte que leurs corps se touchent.

 

  
Liam appréciait ce geste. Il savait que les mecs le soutenait dans cette dure épreuve, que s'il avait besoin de parler, ils seront toujours présents, les oreilles grandes ouvertes. Mais il ne voulait pas les déranger encore et encore avec ses histoires de coeur. Même si lui-même était le premier à qui on venait se confier, le brun n'était pas fort sur le dévoilement de ses émotions aux autres.

 

  
Il savait qu'il ne pouvait avouer à aucun des membres le fait que de voir Harry et Louis aux bras l'un de l'autre le dérangeait, puisque ce dernier ne pouvait plus le faire. Liam était tout simplement jaloux du bonheur de ses amis. Mais comment leur dire quand sa présence, il ne voulait pas que ceux-ci caresse, embrasse ou fasse toutes autres choses qu'un couple ferait.

 

  
Liam se sentait négatif sur tous les points et cela l'énervait encore d'avantage. Il détestait tout ce que cette rupture lui apportait. Le trou que son cœur portait et qui ne voulait se refermer. Sophia lui manquait. La sensation que lui procuraient le passage de ses cheveux sur sa nuque, le petit ronflement qui abritait ces nuits aussi.

 

  
Maintenant, sa chambre était silencieuse, noir et paraissait immense. Seule dans son grand lit, Liam reniait ces moments où il était pris avec sa conscience, ses souvenirs et ce vide. Il voulait ne plus y penser. Oublier une bonne fois pour toute. Pour faire disparaître la couleur et pouvoir recommencer à vivre.

 

  
Cette nuit encore ne pouvant se résigner à dormir sur ses deux oreilles, le châtain était parti se promener. Il passait dans les rues, allant d'un point à un autre. Liam s'était arrêté quelques instants devant la bâtisse qui avait jadis été son lycée, se demandant par le fait même comment aurait été sa vie s'il n'aurait pas réussie à se qualifier comme pour la première fois.

 

  
Il n'aurait pas rencontré sophia et son coeur ne ressentirait pas ce vide, mais cela aurait été de même pour les gars et rien qu'à l'idée de ne plus les voir, le brun s'en voulait d'avoir pensé a de telle chose.

Ça avait été un grand changement dans sa vie, la formation du groupe. Liam avait toujours crue à une carrière solo. Il n'était pas comme Harry qui lui faisait déjà parti d'un groupe, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il n'avait pas aimé le choix de Simon. Il le remerciait même, puisque l'aventure a été beaucoup plus belle, car il la partageait avec d'autre et que grâce à cette formation il s'était fait des amis extraordinaires.

 

  
Liam continuait encore une fois son chemin qui se finissait par la traverser d'un parc. Du parc. Le parc où il avait vu la jeune fille d'il y a déjà trois nuits. Juste à l'idée qu'elle pourrait y être présent en ce moment, mit un sourire sur le visage triste de ce dernier. Il emboîtait de ce fait le pas. Il voyait déjà les deux diamants poser sur lui et lui réchauffer le coeur.

  
  


 

 

**_*********************************_ **

  
  


 

 

_**Comment aurait-elle fait pour oublier la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu? Megann se remémorait cette nuit dans sa tête une fois de plus.** _

 

 

 

  
Il devait être dans les trois heures de la matinée elle avait encore une fois fait le mur. Elle voulait respirer l'air froid et pas celui du climatiseur qui était installé dans sa chambre, là où elle y passait trop de temps.

 

  
La différence qu'elle possédait l'empêchait de vivre comme toutes autres personnes et ses parents l'en empêchaient encore d'avantage. Megann était majeur depuis déjà un moment, mais cela ne changerait en rien la façon de comment sa mère agissait avec elle.

 

  
Megann n'avait pas vraiment de liberté, mais surtout de vie sociale. Elle n'avait jamais mis pied dans une école autre que ceux pour son cours de signe. Et même là, elle n'y était restée pas plus d'une journée. Elle eut ses cours à domicile, après cette journée, car sa mère pouvait les suivre en même temps. La brune passait donc tout son temps enfermé entre 4 murs. Alors, le fait qu'elle sorte en douce au milieu de la nuit s'expliquait très bien.

 

  
Elle ne faisait tout de fois pas grand-chose. Ne pouvant aller en quelque part où il fallait avoir des contacts avec des gens, elle se retrouvait seule dans un parc avec son livre. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait prise. Elle venait toujours au même banc, s'asseoir et lire. Lorsqu'il y avait une personne qui passait dans son champ de vision, elle l'observait se disant la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir être libre.

 

  
Cette nuit-là, Megann était encrée dans sa lecture. Elle lisait un moment émouvant de  _Tristan & Isolde_. Cette histoire était un classique et elle adorait en lire. Rêvant de vivre dans cette époque de chevalier ou bien dans les années 30 avec les voleurs et la mafia.

 

  
Mais même la triade de ses deux amoureux ne lui empêchait pas de sentir la présence du jeune homme plus loin. Il était au beau milieu du chemin marchant les deux mains dans les poches allant à moins de 2 km/h. Il était encore très loin d'elle et il n'avait pas encore senti que quelqu'un l'observait.

 

  
Megann le connaissait, elle l'avait déjà vue dans des magazines et pour cette raison elle se demandait pour quelle occasion une star se promenait dans le cartier. Son inspection finie elle replongea son nez dans son livre et le jeune homme n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle l'avait reluqué de la tête aux pieds.

 

  
Elle attendait le moment où elle verrait son nombre passer et les secondes continuaient de s'écouler. 1, 2,3 minutes étaient passé et rien. Il n'était pourtant pas assez loin d'elle pour ne pas y être rendu. Elle levait donc les yeux pour voir ce qu'il advenait du châtain. Pendant un instant ils auraient pu dire que le temps s'était arrêté sur eux et que lorsque leur regard s'était croisé il s'était mis à repartir au double du temps ordinaire. A ce moment-là, ils avaient les yeux ridée l'un dans l'autre. Les rétines noisette enligné dans celle Chocolat. On aurait pu croire qu'ils se scrutaient l'âme. C'était une première pour Megann. Pas le fait que quelqu'un la regarde, mais celui de ressentir des frissons seulement par le simple fait qu'il mettait yeux sur elle.

 

  
Le châtain mis fin à ce moment d'intensité repartant à marcher dans sa direction. Megann se posait des tas de questions. Allait-il venir la voir? Lui parler surtout ? S'il advenait que les réponses aux deux dernières questions soit oui, comment allait-elle lui répondre? Les questions s'arrêtaient là puisqu'il venait d'arriver à sa hauteur lui souriant et continuant son chemin.

À cet instant la brune était perdue, figer et ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose. La seule vision qui avait gravé dans son cerveau, était son sourire. Il était simple et paraissait sincère, il était tout simplement fabuleux.

 

  
Elle avait renté cette nuit-là, le sourire aux lèvres pensant à cette drôle d'histoire qui venait de lui arriver. Pour une personne normale, cette scène n'avait rien de spéciale et l'aurait vite oublié, mais Megann était différente.

 

  
Quelques nuits s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle avait croisé le regarde du jeune et célèbre châtain. Et cette nuit si, elle s'était rendue au parc sans apporter de livre. Megann c'était assis sur le banc et regardait droit devant-elle, ignorant combien de temps elle allait passer dans cette position. Peut-être toute la nuit qui aurait pu le dire?

 

  
Elle attendait. Quoi? Ou plutôt qui? Elle attendait un sourire qu'elle avait vue et dont auquel elle ne cessait de penser. Pour quelle raison croyait-elle qu'il allait venir ce soir. Simplement que la veille, elle avait vue ce dernier poser un enveloppe au pied du banc où elle l'avait vu au courant des dernières nuits.

 

  
Il avait volé sa place dans le parc, mais tout ce qu'il voulait s'était la recroiser et pas lui prendre son banc. Il voulait lui parler et s'était le mot qu'il lui avait inscrit dans la lettre.

 

  
Cette nuit-là, lorsque Liam arriva enfin au centre du parc, ce qu'il désirait était enfin présent. Elle le regardait et ceci lui réchauffait le cœur, qui lui, était froid depuis un moment. Face à face, les yeux l'un dans l'autre. Il s'avançait vers cette dernière qui avait les joues rougies, non par le froid, mais par timidité. Le Châtain fini par aller s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

 

  
Megann était gênée, elle en tremblait même, mais elle ne croyait pas qu'il avait remarqué a qu'elle point tout cela la stressait. Les yeux river sur ses mains depuis le moment où il était venu s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle n'osait le regarder.

 

  
Lui était silencieux. Pourtant, il avait tellement de choses qu'il voulait lui demander, il craignait qu'elle ne veuille pas y répondre. Elle avait les yeux qui regardaient vers le bas et toujours des écouteurs aux oreilles. Peut-être qu'elle ne l'entendrait même pas.

 

  
Prenant sa peur en main, elle sortie un petit paquet de posthite de son sac et écrivait un petit mot. Liam la regardait faire attendant de voir ce qu'elle faisait.

 

  
Le message fini, elle avait détaché la posthite sans pour autant laisser la chance à Liam de la voir. Elle l'avait collé sur le banc dans l'espace qu'ils avaient entre eux. Megaan mis le reste du paquet qu'elle avait en main, ainsi que le crayon qu'elle avait utilisé au-dessous du mot.

 

  
Le châtain sourit, il trouvait amusant la façon de comment elle venait de le Saluer. Oui, c'est bien ce qu'elle avait écrit sur le bout de papier auto-collent. Ce dernier s'empressait de lui répondre. Il se croyait au collège, comme quand il s'écrivait des mots à ses amis sens que le professeur les voix. C'était très amusant de refaire ce genre de choses.

 

  
Il lui avait simplement écrit un « bonjour » se demandant comment allait évolué la conversation. Allait-elle lui demander comment allait-il? Si oui, allait-il lui répondre non et lui parler de ses problèmes ou que tout allait pour le mieux ? Entraînent une autre conversation. Il ne la connaissait même pas, alors lui parler de sa vie sentimental n'était pas une très bonne approche.

A son grand étonnement, Liam n'avait pas lu un « ça va ? », mais plutôt « tu voulais me parler ? De quoi? » Qu'allait-il lui répondre. Lorsqu'il lui avait écrit le message, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça fonctionnerait. Il n'avait pas de sujet précis sur lequel il voulait s'entretenir avec elle.

 

 

  
**_Un contacte c'était fait entre eux deux causant l'ouverture d'une nouveau chapitre. Il était tombé sous le charme de ses yeux et elle avait craqué pour son sourire. Les deux avaient trouvé son compte dans cette histoire. En était-ce une qui venait de commencer? Ils ne l'auraient jamais su ce soir-là que leur vie allait se croiser. Jamais compris qu'ils venaient de réunir leur présent en un roman. Jamais senti l'amour qui naissait dans leur coeur. Elle était sourde et lui était chanteur et c'était le premier pas de cette merveilleuse histoire d'amour._ **  



End file.
